Seto Kaiba's Online Diary
by Pachelbel
Summary: Like my Yami diaries, but written by Kaiba. Seto has returned to help Yugi out in Yugi's duel against the Evil Kaiba! What were his thoughts on the matter...? [Discontinued]
1. To Begin With:

Author's Notes: Here's Kaiba's Online Diary. Well, the first installment, anyway; I want to get more done on Yami Yugi's before I focus on this one very much.

Disclaimers: All recognizable characters (even if only recognizable in name) are not owned by me, Pachelbel. No money made, blah blah blah.....

  
  


Seto Kaiba's Diary

  
  


Post encrypted: Please enter Password

*************

  
  


August 29:

I seem to have been taken over by an evil spirit today.

Stocks from KaibaCorp: Up 200 points.

Number of Competitors: 4

Duels won: 4 today, 1,239 total, Duels lost: 0

Other News: None

  
  


August 30:

I believe the evil spirit is making me duel obsessively. I will tell no one.

KaibaCorp Stocks: Up 30 points.

Number of Competitors: 2 gone, 2 left.

Duels Won: 29 today, 1,268 total, Duels lost: 0

Other News: Mokuba's grades are failing. I've decided to pay off his teachers. He's smart enough to take over the company, but the public schools are failing.

  
  


August 31:

I went to highschool today. I don't know why. Perhaps the evil spirit made me do it.

KaibaCorp Stocks: Down 400 points (Can't my employees do anything right without me looking over their shoulders?)

Number of Competitors: 8 (Up 6 from yesterday? SIX?!??! I need to fire some people.)

Duels Won: 1,268. 0 lost. I was at school, so I couldn't duel.

Other news: Here is the exciting part. While I was at the highschool, (which is an unnecessary part of my life I'll add, because I am a multi-billionaire, so what use do I really have for formal education? Spying, for one thing, as I will prove now:) I heard a small kid and his friends talking about Duel Monsters. I followed them to a card shop. Then I tore up the shopkeeper's Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now I have the only three left in the entire world. 

Score: Kaiba, 1. Old Man, -3000 (Because the Blue Eyes' Attack power is 3000.)

  
  


September 1:

Migraine.....headache.....soul.......no longer tainted by evil.......

I don't know what my stocks are right now. I expect they're down.

I have more competitors...and one beat me...I'm sobbing on my keyboard.

Duels won: WHO CARES? Duels lost: ONE. 1. One one one one one one one ONE!

Other news. The only news. Yugi beat me. He grew taller...his hair got spikier...his voice got deeper...and he beat me....then he banished my evil spirit.

I don't want to duel anymore!

I want my life back! I need tissues! I want some booze!

(Did I just almost rhyme there? I have GOT to get out of here, now. Here's Mokuba, so I'm shutting down this computer for now and packing. I should probably leave him with someone responsible, but I'm just going to leave.)

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Well, he did just leave Mokuba there alone! Sheesh. Bad Seto! Don't worry folks, it'll get better, I promise!


	2. And Later On:

A/N: I'm back! Got inspired by JK and her story 'Broke!'. It's funny! And it reminded me of one *very* important aspect of Kaiba's past...This is a short teaser, since the video store is renting out episodes with Kaiba now so I can go more indepth, but I wanted to post something before I forget.

  
  


Seto Kaiba's Online Diary, Section II

  
  


September 4:

I have made a disturbing discovery. Mokuba has been taken captive by my underlings. 

KaibaCorp Stocks: Up 100 points.

Number of Competitors: Let's see...there's Yugi, whom I will count twice. Pegasus. His goons...we'll round that off to 1,000. This all makes me "Most Wanted Man In The World" right now. (Also got voted into some magazine or other as the most up-and-coming bachelor, which qualifies as being "wanted" although in a different way. Yes, I am one sexy, formerly-evil billionaire.)

Duels Won: .....will not mention anything having to do with 'duels'. Forget 'sexy'. I'm nothing but a loser.

Other News: I have an annoying song stuck in my head. It seems to be playing everywhere I go. I came back to my building to see what was going on and some of Pegasus's henchmen came in to try to KILL me. At least that's what I think they were trying to do; I think either their guns were invisible or they simply forgot to bring them and hoped I wouldn't notice. Anyway, I had to jump out the window (not a pleasant reminder of the former KaibaCorp CEO's, aka StepDad, demise) and I am now in hiding. In short, my life has been in a steady decline.... Except for the stock market, apparently.

  
  


September 5:

I have vanquished the song.

KaibaCorp Stocks: Down below the 'acceptable line'

Number of Competitors: A lot.

Duels Won: Technically one.

Other News: I snuck into my underground lair. It's where I keep my smart computer locked up, in case she decides to go on a rampage. (I didn't watch 'Day of the Monster Computers' for nothing.) However, it's under the backyard of my mansion, and I couldn't see the seams in the lawn. I ended up tearing out chunks of grass and my yard now looks like it was hit by a meteor shower. Must get a gardener over here pronto.

Later:(at 4:36 p.m.)

She (my super computer) helped me to hack into the duelist computers, where I found out there's some guy wearing my face. I think he cut out my picture from a magazine, because it's too pale and wrinkled to be me. Then I found out the imposter-me is dueling Yugi, and WINNING. That's despicable. It sent me straight to my underground liquor cabinet, but the computer locked the door and told me to finish helping Yugi before I drown my woes in vodka. Like I'd drink vodka. She knows I only go for bourbon.

The backyard is on the mend, so I suppose I will upload my Super Secret Virus into the fake-me's deck. It worked after a while, but then this ugly rabbit popped up on the screen saying my name over and over. Only one man is that obsessed with pink rabbits. Pegasus.

Still, the virus ought to have helped Yugi....hope he knows that it's me. I'll shout his name really loud in my head and maybe he will hear me.

Yup. He knows. And, need I say it? I think so. All right, I made it possible for Yugi to win that duel. That makes me the real top duelist. I'm going to challenge him to a rematch someday...In the meantime I'm getting out of here, since Peg-goons are coming in.


End file.
